


Daddy will Reward His Princess

by fckmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Luke, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton, Dom/sub, M/M, Princess Luke, Smutty, Spanking, Sub Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckmuke/pseuds/fckmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke makes a mess in the bathroom and gets in trouble. But then Ashton remembers how good he was before, and gives him a reward as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy will Reward His Princess

Luke laid in the bath as the remainder of the warm water gurgled down the drain. He loved the way his tummy tightened like it was connecting by a string to the water- like his whole body would follow it down the drain. He slowly stood up and clambered out of the tub, nearly slipping on the puddle of water as he reached for his towel. "Oops," he giggled quietly as he looked around the bathroom. There was a large puddle of soapy water surrounding the tub. Luke gingerly stepped over it and wrapped his towel around his midriff, promising himself to clean it up after he got dressed.

He opened the door to his hotel room and nearly screeched in surprise when he almost ran into Calum's chest, who stood on the other side. "Calum!" He cried, trying to shove the other boy out before he saw the mess behind him, all while trying to keep his towel around his body. "Get out. I have to change."

"Me and the boys were- oh, Luke. Are you kidding me?" he groaned, spotting the large puddles of sudsy water covering the bathroom floor. His eyebrows drew together sternly as Luke bit his lip nervously. "Again? Really? How many times do we have to tell you to be careful? I'm getting Ashton."

"No!" Luke squealed, lunging at his band mate as he turned to leave the room. Hot, embarrassed tears began to fill his eyes at the thought of Ashton being disappointed in him, once again. "No, Calum, please, I'll clean it up. Don't get Ashton. He'll get angry at me and he'll-" luke hiccuped, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "He'll punish me."

Calum froze, a smirk spreading across his lips as he watched his younger friend fidget and swipe at the crocodile tears puddling beneath his watery blue eyes. "Punish you?" He repeated in amusement. "Is this one of his daddy kink things? Oh god, I'm definitely getting Ashton."  


Luke gaped as Calum left his room, the slam of the door closing snapping him to his senses. Quickly, Luke slipped on some boxers and went back to the bathroom carefully as to not slip. He reached for a dry towel, sniffling as he got on his knees on the tile to begin cleaning up the mess he made. Pretty soon, he heard his hotel room door open again, then Ashton's voice. "Luke? Luke baby, are you in here?"  


I'm- I'm in here," he replied softly, still sniffling. He didn't turn around as he heard Ashton approach behind him, just continued wiping up the floor.  


"Oh Lukey baby, what happened? Why are you crying?" Ashton asked softly, crouching beside Luke. Luke leaned back and sat on his heels, pressing his chin to his chest as he pouted. Ashton's large hand ran gently up the expanse of Luke's bare back soothingly.  


"I didn't mean to make a mess, Ashton, I promise. I was gonna clean it up, but Calum said he was gonna tell on me and-" he hiccuped loudly, his cheeks flushing red at the thought of how babyish he was acting. But he knew Ashton loved it, so continued the act. "And I got scared you were gonna punish me for being a bad boy."  


"No, baby, I only punish you when you don't clean up. But look at you, you're being a good boy and cleaning up your mess. You make daddy so proud," Ashton said, gently prodding Luke's chin to get him to look up at him. He pecked the younger boy's lips quickly. "So proud."  


"Can I get a reward, daddy?" He asked hesitantly, smiling shyly. Ashton raised an eyebrow, his eyes flicking back to the rest of the mess on the floor. "I mean, after I clean up my mess. Please? I've been a good boy this week, haven't I?"  


"Sure, Lukey boy," he finally answered, standing up. "You clean up fast and daddy will reward you." Luke nodded quickly and began cleaning up the water on the floor as fast as he could. He hung up the wet towels when he finished, before he turned around and saw Ashton sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to finish.  


Luke grinned and tackled him onto the mattress, nuzzling his face into the older boy's neck and kissing his skin repeatedly. "Missed you," He mumbled as Ashton giggled happily. Luke straddled his legs across Ashton's hips, grinding down against his crotch. Ashton's hands anchored onto the younger boy's waist. "You haven't touched me in a while."  


"Do you want daddy to take care of you, princess?" Ashton murmured as Luke kissed his neck. Luke nodded fervently. "You have to tell me how you got the bathroom so messy first." Luke froze his slow grinding against Ashton's crotch, and pulled away from his neck. His eyebrows were furrowed nervously as he looked anywhere beside Ashton's knowing gaze. Ashton reached up to loosely grip the younger boy's jaw to make him look back at him. Luke whimpered. "Luke, baby. If you want daddy to make you feel good, you have to tell me."  


"It's just-" he sniffled. "You haven't touched me in so long, daddy. And I was just laying in the bath and thinking about you and how much I love you and your hands and mouth and-" Ashton felt Luke's dick twitch against his thigh. "And you never told me I couldn't touch myself! And I was just trying so hard to make myself come like you make me, but I couldn't. No one can, daddy. You make me feel the best and I'm sorry, daddy, for touching myself and making a mess." Luke whimpered, cowering in the crook of Ashton's neck.  


Ashton let his hands wander across Luke's back as he formulated a response. On one hand, luke knew how much Ashton hated when luke touched himself. Especially when Ashton told him not to. Luke knew the kind of punishment that came with it. But as much as he cried and whimpered, Ashton knew he loved it- he reveled in it, which lead to him occasionally rebelling against his requests. On the other hand, this week, the boys had been so busy with promo and interviews and long, tiring days that Ashton hadn't had time to give luke a good fuck. He never told him he couldn't touch himself, but still. That was supposed to be Ashton's job. "Luke, baby. Don't be upset. Look at me," he waited until Luke's baby blue eyes were looking at his dark green ones. they shimmered with the threat of tears. "I know this week has been hard with band stuff and I haven't fucked you like you deserve," he reached up and stroked the younger boy's face as he nodded. "But you know how I feel about you touching yourself, Luke, don't you?"  


"I know daddy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated softly. Ashton leaned forward to kiss him.  
"It's okay, baby boy. I never told you that you couldn't. But still, I think you need a small punishment. I think you need to be spanked," Ashton's voice lowered into almost a growl as he watched Luke's cheeks turn bright red, and his cock twitched against his leg again. "Ten spankings, then daddy will fuck you like the good boy you have been."  


Luke wiggled off of Ashton and stood before him, waiting for instruction. "Underwear off," Ashton demanded lowly. His eyes traveled down the length of Luke's long, pale legs, watching as his boxers puddled at his feet. "Across my lap, princess."  


Luke tried to pout, he really tried, but Ashton could see the way his eyes sparkled in excitement. Luke loved being spanked. Anything Ashton did to him, he loved, because he loved being the center of Ashton's attention. He laid across Ashton's legs, his pale ass in the air, slightly moving back and forth, waiting for his daddy's strong hands.  


Ashton kneaded Luke's soft cheeks in his hands, listening to Luke's quiet whimpers and moans as he pinched and caressed his skin. Without warning, he brought one hand back and slapped it down, the noise ringing through the air. Luke cried out and fell forward, his dick rubbing against Ashton's thigh. "One," he whimpered.  


He continued his taunting abuse, taking time to rub and pinch at Luke's red ass, before he would spank him unexpectedly. Luke was fully hard by the sixth one, and now he was a sobbing, moaning mess beneath Ashton's hands. Suddenly Ashton was spreading his cheeks apart, revealing his tight, pink hole. "You get the last four on your hole, because I know how much you love it." He growled. Luke let out a mixture between and groan and a whine, grinding his dick against Ashton's leg. He could feel how hard he was making his daddy as his long dick strained through his jeans to press against Luke’s tummy. Ashton startled him out of his thoughts with a hard smack. “Seven!” He cried loudly. His ass was stinging, his dick was throbbing, and salty tears were escaping from his eyes. But he couldn't have been more happy. “Eight,” He groaned. Two more, two more, then Ashton would fuck him good. Another spanking. “Nine!” For the last one, Ashton pulled his cheek back with one large hand, making sure his hole would feel this one. “Ten!” Luke cried out when Ashton’s hand came down on his ass loudly. Ashton ran his hands over his stinging skin soothingly, gently shaking his leg to get Luke up.  


"Up on the bed, baby, on your belly. I’ll make you feel good now since you’ve been such a good boy for daddy and taking all his spankings. You’re such a good boy for me, I love you, Luke,” He said fondly as Luke climbed onto the bed. “Spread your legs now, for daddy,” Luke squeaked as the cool sensation of lotion met his skin, and caused him to clench his cheek muscles together in surprise. “No, loosen up, honey,” Ashton cooed, massaging the lotion into his sore ass. Luke whimpered and sighed happily as Ashton continued to rub the lotion into his lower back as well, when too soon, the warmth of his large hands went away.  


"Daddy?” Luke asked in confusion, turning his head just in time to see Ashton laying between his thighs, blowing his hot breath all over Luke’s skin. He cried out softly as his hands spread apart his cheeks, and his tongue lapped over Luke’s hole. Ashton sucked on his pointer finger before pushing it into Luke’s tight warmth to begin to open him up. A high pitched groan slipped from Luke’s parted lips as he pressed his face into the sheets as Ashton pumped his long digit into him. It wasn’t hard to find his prostate- Ashton knew his body so well- and the combined thrusting of two long fingers and tongue, Luke began to worry that Ashton would make him come before he was even inside him. “Daddy,” Luke panted. “I need to come!”  


"Go ahead princess,” Ashton breathed out against Luke’s thigh. “You’ve been so good, daddy will let you come as many times as you want. Get on your knees and come for me, baby boy.” Luke shook as he got on his hands and knees, allowing Ashton to get deeper with his tongue. His free hand reached beneath the blonde boy to begin jerking his leaking cock. Luke whined, moaned and whimpered before letting out a loud cry and shooting his load in Ashton’s fist and all over the sheets. Ashton continued thrusting with his fingers, adding a third when Luke orgasmed. He pumped into him until Luke collapsed onto his chest on the bed. Ashton pulled away from the younger boy and kissed up his back, whispering sweet encouragements as Luke shivered. Suddenly, there was a hesitant knock at the door, and Ashton glared at it sharply. Luckily, he was still fully clothed.  


"What?” He snarled as he cracked open the door, not allowing the boy on the other side to see Luke, who was still laying naked on the bed. It was Calum, who looked deeply scarred, but not surprised, at the noises he could hear from his room next door.  


"Uh, we were just wondering if you two wanted to go out… but it sounds like you’re busy..” He trailed off, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. Ashton cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. “Yeah. Okay. We’ll see you later. And um, don’t break Luke. Please. We need him tomorrow.” He quickly scurried off before Ashton shut the door.  


He turned around to find his baby boy watching him, still laying on his stomach on the bed. Ashton smirked, walking towards him slowly, as his hands began tugging up the hem of his shirt. He pulled it over his head, and Luke whimpered quietly at the sight of Ashton’s bare torso. His whimpers turned into muffled giggles as Ashton wiggled out of his skinny jeans, and finally, his boxers. “Think you can come for daddy again, baby?” Ashton purred, climbing onto the bed, loosely jerking his dick above Luke.  


"Yeah, daddy. ‘want you to come inside me, too.” He sighed happily, stretching his tense arms in front of him before getting on his knees again. Ashton took his place behind Luke again, groaning as Luke wiggled his butt teasingly. He used his own precome and spit to lube up his dick, before leaning forward and licking into Luke’s ass again. He teased the head of his cock against Luke’s skin, before pushing it into his tight hole. Luke groaned as he felt the familiar burn of being stretched as Ashton steadily pushed into him, going slow until he bottomed out. As soon as he was all the way in, he pulled out and began thrusting faster, making Luke cry and moan loudly.  


"C’mere, Luke,” Ashton growled, pulling out for a second as he moved to stand at the edge of the bed. He grabbed Luke’s ankles and tugged him until he was on his back, looking up at Ashton with lust hooded eyes. Ashton pulled Luke’s legs around his waist before thrusting into him again, pushing deeper and hitting Luke’s prostate.  


"Fuck! Daddy, you make me feel so good!” Luke cried out as Ashton switched from quick, shallow thrusts, and slow, deep ones. His dick was throbbing with the need to be touched, but when his fingers circled around the head, Ashton slapped them away.  
“No no, princess. I want you to come for me untouched. Can you do that for daddy?” Ashton growled lowly, leaning down to kiss and bite at Luke’s neck. Luke whined from his throat, but nodded, making his daddy hum with approval. Soon, Ashton’s thrusts began speeding up as he barely pulled out, just repeatedly hitting his prostate with strong force. Luke was nearly sobbing, crying out Ashton’s name over and over again as Ashton growled Luke’s name into the crook of his neck.  


"Daddy, I’m gonna come. I’m about to come.” Luke whimpered, pulling at Ashton’s hair harshly. Ashton lifted himself from Luke’s chest to watch the younger boy’s face. He arched his back towards Ashton as he continuously clenched around Ashton’s dick, crying out and spilling all over his stomach. The thought of Luke coming untouched, and his face as he orgasmed, caused Ashton to release shortly after, pounding into the younger boy as he shot his seed into Luke. His vision went white and blood rushed through his ears as he orgasmed, repeatedly crying out Luke’s name until he was done. When he came back to his senses, his hips were still slowly snapping into Luke, and he heard the younger boy whimpering and crying with every movement.  


Ashton pulled out slowly, before he went to get a wash cloth to clean Luke up. When the come was clean from Luke’s chest, the older boy collapsed beside his lover, reaching across to stroke his face tenderly. Luke scooted closer until his chest was pressed against Ashton’s, and his face was nestled into the crook of his neck. “Thank you, daddy,” He whispered tiredly, his eyes already drooping. “I love you so much.”  


"Anything for you, my princess,” Ashton smiled fondly, kissing Luke’s sweaty blonde locks repeatedly. “I love you more than anything.”


End file.
